Embodiments of the present specification are related to illumination devices, and more particularly to an electronic driver for controlling the illumination devices.
Electronic drivers are often used to operate illumination devices. The electronic drivers are operatively coupled to the illumination device and control an output of the illumination device. By way of example, electronic drivers are used to dim the illumination device, perform visual light communication, and the like.
The illumination device may be dimmed by employing various approaches such as analog dimming and pulse width modulation dimming. Conventional pulse width modulation dimming approaches employ an electronic driver. In this example, a frequency of the entire electronic driver is altered to perform the pulse width modulation dimming. Similarly, visual light communication may be achieved by altering the frequency of the entire electronic driver. However, such frequent alterations in the frequency of the entire electronic drivers lead to losses and reduced life span of the electronic drivers.